


Two Trucks (A DaveKat RP)

by brokenTethers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ah. The scalene triangle., Biting, Cuddles, Kisses, Lemon Demon, M/M, Mentioned John Egbert, Mentioned Rose Lalonde - Freeform, Mentioned Terezi Pyrope, Song links, a bunch of bands, dave and karkat find out they're in a comic, joke moaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenTethers/pseuds/brokenTethers
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Two Trucks (A DaveKat RP)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The anonymous Dave I rped with](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+anonymous+Dave+I+rped+with).



turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TG: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fC7oUOUEEi4 

CG: GOG FUCKING DAMMIT 

CG: THAT FUCKING STICKBEAST 

TG: you should know by now not to click links i send you 

TG: you're so gullible its actually cute 

CG: I SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED IT 

CG: WHAT WAS IT LAST TIME? 

CG: THAT GUY WITH THE RED HAIR 

TG: rick astley 

TG: you got rickrolled 

CG: I HATE HIM WITH MY ENTIRE BEING. 

TG: rick doesnt deserve that cmon 

CG: YOU'RE RIGHT. 

CG: I HATE **YOU** WITH MY ENTIRE BEING. 

CG: AND STOP SENDING ME THAT STUPID CRAB DANCE SONG 

TG: no 

TG: crab rave is a genuine work of art 

CG: I MEAN, THE MUSIC'S GOOD 

CG: BUT I'M NOT A FUCKING CRAB 

TG: nobody said youre a crab 

TG: you act like one though 

TG: you even do little angry squats like crabs do when theyre gonna snap your fingers off 

CG: I'LL FUCKING SNAP YOUR FINGERS OFF IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR GOGDAMN MOUTH 

TG: no you wont 

TG: and anyway you know im incapable of shutting my mouth. 

CG: YEAH. 

CG: WAIT WHAT WAS THAT OTHER SONG YOU SENT 

TG: which one 

CG: THE ONE ABOUT TWO VEHICLES PAILING EACH OTHER 

CG: THIS ONE 

CG: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WchseC9aKTU 

TG: oh shit i forgot i sent you that 

CG: ((you've never heard two trucks???? holy shit 

CG: IT FELT LIKE MY THINK PAN WAS SPILLING OUT OF MY EARS. 

CG: BUT THIS ARTIST DOES HAVE OTHER GOOD MUSIC, SO I GUESS IT WASN'T A *TOTAL* LOSS. 

TG: it wasnt a loss at all 

TG: cmon 

TG: it fuckin slaps dont lie 

CG: ALL OF THIS GUYS INSTRUMENTALS ARE GREAT I WILL ADMIT. BUT I HATE THE LYRICS 

CG: WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WILLINGLY LISTENS TO THAT? 

TG: a lot of people 

TG: the lyrics are *comical* my guy 

TG: its perfect 

CG: IT'S HORRIBLE. 

CG: ALTHOUGH I DO THINK SATIRIST'S LOVE SONG KIND OF SOUNDS LIKE A "YOU" SONG 

CG: WITH YOUR WHOLE LOVE OF IRONY AND SHIT 

TG: yeah i can agree with that 

CG: WAIT HERE'S ANOTHER GOOD SONG BY THEM 

CG: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sAn7baRbhx4 

TG: i was expecting a bop and you really just betrayed me 

TG: how dare 

CG: (:B<

CG: I LEARNED FROM THE BEST 

CG: FOR REAL THOUGH HERE'S A GOOD ONE 

CG: https://open.spotify.com/track/1tmRlF5pFo8G5OfJYUjWrR?si=fwUHjT3tRRuJLnGd6WBg1w 

TG: your music taste is actually gettin pretty good 

CG: UNLIKE YOURS THEN. 

TG: excuse you 

TG: whos the one who listened to literally only mcr for 4 years straight 

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP 

CG: FOR ONE- 

CG: I STILL LISTEN TO MCR 

CG: AND TWO- 

CG: IT'S NOT MY FAULT THEY HAVE GOOD SONGS. 

CG: HAVE YOU FUCKING **HEARD** GIVE EM HELL, KID? 

CG: OR PLANETARY (GO!)? 

CG: I DOUBT YOU'VE EVEN HEARD CANCER (I SWEAR IF YOU MAKE A FUCKING PUN.) 

TG: actually no i havent because i was never an edgy little bastard 

CG: FUCK YOU 

TG: sure 

CG: I- 

TG: you walked into that 

CG: I DID. 

TG: i said what had to 

TG: anyway 

TG: my point stands 

CG: JUST LISTEN TO CANCER. IT'S GOOD. 

CG: HERE. https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=HTTPS%3A%2F%2FM.YOUTUBE.COM%2FWATCH%3FV%3D_7SH8HZJRF8 

CG: WHAT THE FUCK 

CG: THAT IS NOT WHAT IT SHOULD LINK TO 

TG: wait what 

CG: WHY IS IT REDIRECTING 

CG: LEMME TRY AGAIN. 

CG: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7sh8HZjrF8&app=desktop 

TG: i dont know?? 

TG: now its an edited version of touch-tone telephone 

TG: dude 

TG: what are you doin over there 

CG: NO THAT WAS ME 

TG: oh okay 

CG: I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT FIRST THING THOUGH. 

CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS HOMESTUCK 

TG: i dont know it seems dumb 

TG: im gonna read it 

CG: DUDE THAT THINGS LIKE 8000 PAGES 

CG: YOU'D HAVE TO HAVE NO SOCIAL LIFE WHATSOEVER TO READ IT 

TG: have you met me 

CG: FAIR POINT. 

CG: I'M NOT READING THAT SHIT THOUGH. 

TG: wait a sec 

TG: https://www.homestuck.com/story/3 

TG: the fuck 

CG: WHAT THE FUCK 

CG: DID JOHN WRITE THIS? 

TG: no i dont think so??? 

CG: IS THIS HIS SELF INSERT FANFICTION OR SOME SHIT 

TG: no hold on 

TG: im in here 

CG: THIS IS WEIRD. 

CG: OK SO APPARENTLY, SOME NOOKWHIFF NAMED ANDREW HUSSIE WROTE THIS? 

CG: WHO THE FUCK IS THAT 

CG: DO YOU KNOW HIM? 

TG: we deadass actually had this conversation https://www.homestuck.com/story/26 

TG: ive never heard of him 

CG: THIS IS SCARY. 

TG: hold on im gonna jump ahead for a sec and see if youre in here 

CG: https://www.homestuck.com/story/1992 

CG: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK 

TG: ???? 

TG: how 

TG: howd you even find this 

TG: i feel like we shouldnt know this exists 

CG: THE SITE AUTO REDIRECTED MY LINK. 

TG: so maybe something decided we *were* supposed to know?? 

CG: I DON'T LIKE THIS. 

TG: i dont either. 

CG: THIS IS LITERALLY WHAT HAPPENED ON MY 6TH WRIGGLING DAY 

CG: TO A T 

CG: TO A TEE? 

CG: FUCK IT, THAT DOESN'T MATER RIGHT MOW 

TG: i think its tee 

TG: but also how could this hussie guy have even known?? 

CG: I HAVE NO IDEA 

CG: IS HE GOD OR SOMETHING? WHY IS GOD A 40 YEAR OLD WHITE GUY WHO MAKES COMICS 

TG: no dumbass were god 

TG: were literally the creators of this universe i think wed know if theres another god 

TG: also how would he only be 40 

CG: CAN GODS HAVE GODS??????? 

TG: ??i dont think so???? 

CG: SHOULD WE TELL THE OTHERS? 

TG: yeah 

TG: check for shit thats not right 

TG: maybe its just really really good guesses and gathered lore 

CG: WHAT KIND OF LOWLIFE WITH NOTHING ELSE BETTER TO DO SPENDS ALL THEIR TIME GATHERING AND OBSESSING OVER LORE AND MAKES A COMIC OUT OF IT 

CG: THIS GUY OBVIOUSLY HAD A LOT OF TIME. 

CG: OK I'M LOOKING THROUGH THE INTERNET FOR OTHER HOMESTUCK SHIT. 

TG: okay yeah 

TG: wait what if theres porn 

TG: people do that 

CG: OH NO 

CG: OK I'M GONNA STOP 

CG: I DON'T WANNA ENCOUNTER THAT. 

TG: well no i mean just dont look for pictures and you should be fine 

TG: im just saying there might be karkat porn out there 

CG: I- 

CG: NOT GONNA LIE THERE'S PRETTY GOOD ART OF YOU. 

CG: https://www.deviantart.com/geo-space/art/Dave-Strider-828633418 

TG: oh thats actually not bad 

CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS DAVEKAT 

CG: I- 

CG: https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/shipping/images/5/57/Davekat.gif/revision/latest?cb=20200823191308 

CG: WAIT THE LINK DOESN'T WORK FUCK 

CG: https://images-ext-1.discordapp.net/external/ISIvcruTYqpplerBXYQbQdT6GVe28fNN9FHnY9XWtYQ/%3Fcb%3D20200823191308/https/static.wikia.nocookie.net/shipping/images/5/57/Davekat.gif/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/700 

TG: i found one too- 

TG: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bd/e8/39/bde83979ac51be7ac7cb4c19d979a97d.png 

TG: wait the first one the art style looks like the comic 

TG: the thing you showed me i mean 

TG: is that "canon" 

TG: in another universe or something 

CG: I THINK SO- 

TG: oh 

CG: UM 

CG: I, UH- 

TG: im 

TG: um 

TG: yeah 

TG: okay 

TG: thats a thing 

CG: THAT SURE IS A THING THAT EXISTS. 

CG: I'M GONNA GO LISTEN TO TWO TRUCKS. 

TG: hah its growing on you 

TG: but like 

TG: can shit not get weird and awkward 

TG: yknwo 

TG: yknow* 

TG: weve kinda settled in and were vibin and i dont want that to hange 

CG: I MEAN, I'LL TRY? IT'S HARD NOT TO FEEL AWKWARD. BUT I'M GONNA TRY NOT TO MAKE IT WEIRD. 

TG: i mean its not us 

TG: its probably not even real 

TG: just some shipper going apeshit 

CG: YEAH, LIKE NEP'S SHIPPING WALL. 

CG: I'M GONNA BE HONEST, THERE'S SOME GOOD FUCKING DAVEKAT ART. 

TG: oh yeah definitely 

TG: the art is pretty good 

CG: HOLY SHIT 

CG: AKDJFGHLFDKGHLFDLGJDFHLJDKFDFHDKJFHDFKJGHERWGWUITHYQIEOUGH 

CG: FUCKING- 

CG: https://definitelyacisboy.tumblr.com/post/634885565132767232/i-am-so-so-sorry-for-this-video-it-took-a-bit-to 

CG: SCALENE TRIANGLE????? 

TG: i can see that happening 

CG: YEAH THAT'S PRETTY IN CHARACTER. 

TG: absolutely 

TG: im gonna start moaning scalene triangle at you now 

CG: OH GOG NO. 

TG: yep 

TG: you brought it on yourself 

CG: I WILL FUCKING STAB YOU IN THE BULGE OR WHATEVER FUCKING HUMAN EQUIVALENT IF YOU EVEN **MENTION** SCALENE TRIANGLES. 

TG: bold of you to assume you could catch me 

CG: I WILL FUCKING TACKLE YOU. 

CG: DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF MY RAGE, STRIDER. 

TG: dont underestimate the power of bastard either 

TG: i can literally just float away 

CG: https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/762850188624265248/778095064152670219/unknown.png 

CG: ME STABBING YOU AFTER YOU KEPT MOANING ABOUT SCALENE TRIANGLES. ^^^ 

TG: youre the one who showed it to me 

TG: scalene triangles are your fault 

CG: I'LL FUCKING FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE THEN. 

CG: IF YOU MOAN ABOUT SCALENE TRIANGLES, I’LL FUCKING START MOANING ABOUT OBTUSE TRIANGLES 

TG: do it 

TG: coward 

TG: youve got too much pride for that 

CG: DON'T TEST ME. 

CG: I WILL THROW MY DIGNITY AWAY. 

TG: do it 

TG: go for it 

TG: //You hear loud moaning from the other side of the meteor, as if on cue. Which technically, it was. 

CG: YOUR MOVE BITCH. 

CG: //Dave would start laughing, before you'd hear him quite loudly moaning in response. 

TG: dont challenge me 

It gets louder, someone else's voice joining in. Is- is that Rose? Moaning about isosceles triangles?

CG: //Dave gets louder in reply, not one to back down from a challenge. 

TG: did you tell rose to do that or is she just doin her thing 

CG: I THINK THAT'S JUST HER 

TG: //Karkat also gets louder, adding in something about trapezoids. 

CG: //Dave moans out something about rhombuses, continuing to get louder 

TG: //Karkat seems to be going all out with his polygons, calling out how he wants a "Enneacontagon" to pail him. 

CG: 99 SIDES, BITCH. 

CG: //Dave keeps on going, calling out about a chiliagon. 

TG: 1000 sides thot 

TG: //Karkat attempts to go louder, his voice cracking as he shouts about myriagons 

CG: 1000. 

CG: I'LL FIGURE OUT 6969 SIDES LATER. 

CG: //Dave somehow keeps his voice from cracking as he cries out about nonanonacontanonactanonaliagons. That one took him a good half minute to say. 

TG: 9999 

TG: //Karkat straight up fucking screams. "APEIROGON!!!" 

CG: INFINITY. 

CG: FUCKING. 

CG: SIDES. 

CG: NO THAT IS NOT A CIRCLE. 

TG: yes it is 

TG: thats literally a circle 

CG: NO IT ISN'T 

CG: LOOK IT UP. 

TG: all im getting is a book 

CG: LOOK UP APEIROGON SHAPE OR APEIROGON VS CIRCLE 

TG: nvm i found it 

CG: CHECK FUCKING MATE. 

TG: still though thats a pretty boring name 

CG: YOU'RE RIGHT. 

CG: BUT STILL 

CG: INFINITY SIDES. 

TG: infinity is boring 

TG: more sides means more to deal with anyway 

CG: YOU'RE BORING. 

TG: youre boring 

CG: REAL FUCKING CREATIVE, STRIDER. 

TG: says you 

CG: YEAH. 

CG: SAYS ME. 

TG: you use "no you" as a comeback 

It seems like Rose didn't get the memo that your little contest was over, because she's still moaning about isosceles triangles.

TG: should one of us tell her were done or should we just let her keep going 

CG: I WANNA SEE WHEN EITHER SHE REALIZES OR SOMEONE ELSE DOES. 

TG: yeah alright 

TG: i mean kanaya might stop her but terezi def wont 

CG: HONESTLY, I'M SURPRISED SHE DIDN'T JOIN IN. 

CG: OR MAYBE SHE DID AND WE WERE JUST TOO LOUD. 

TG: honestly maybe 

TG: im pretty sure we wouldve recognized her voice though 

CG: I DON'T KNOW MAN, WE WERE PRETTY FUCKING LOUD. 

TG: yeah but shes usually pretty loud too 

CG: OK THIS IS SOUNDING PRETTY WEIRD. 

TG: yeah thats not what i meant 

TG: i meant just like 

TG: in general 

TG: shes a loud person 

CG: YOU'RE RIGHT BUT I MEANT THIS WHOLE CONVERSATION ALTOGETHER 

CG: HOW DID WE GO FROM SENDING VIDEOS, TO DISCOVERING A COMIC ABOUT OUR ENTIRE LIVES, TO MOANING ABOUT POLYGONS? 

TG: honestly i dont know 

TG: i feel like we probably brushed off the comic too easily 

CG: YEAH. 

CG: NO. Y'KNOW WHAT? FUCK THIS. 

CG: *UNHOMES YOUR STUCK* 

TG: what 

CG: YOU HEARD ME. 

TG: heard yes 

TG: understood no 

CG: I UNHOMED YOUR FUCKING STUCK. 

CG: FUCK YOU 

CG: *UNLEMONS YOUR DEMON* 

TG: youre in a bastard mood now huh 

CG: WHEN AM I NOT? 

CG: *UNDAVES YOUR STRIDER* 

TG: hey dont undave my strider 

CG: TOO LATE 

CG: IT'S BEEN UNDAVED. 

TG: redave it 

CG: NO 

TG: yes 

CG: NO. 

TG: ill bite you 

CG: FUCKING TRY IT. 

TG: bet 

TG: where are you 

CG: WHERE WE FUCKING, 

CG: FUCK WHAT WAS IT 

CG: "DICK OUIJA"?? 

CG: *UNDICKS YOUR OUIJA* 

TG: penis ouija was the best 

TG: also 

TG: give me a sec 

CG: IT'S NO LONGER PENIS OUIJA. 

CG: I UNDICKED IT. 

CG: JUST OUIJA NOW. 

TG: nope i redicked it 

CG: //You see Dave walking into the room after a few moments, and he sits down, gesturing for your arm. 

TG: //He extends his arm. Then bonks you on the forehead. 

CG: //He grabs your arm post-bonk, chomping on one of your fingers lightly. 

CG: I- 

TG: //He looks embarrassed. He quickly brushes it off and grabs one of your arms, biting down. only slightly harder than you did, but his teeth are sharper. It hurts a little bit, but not much. 

CG: //Dave has a pretty high tolerance to pain so your bite doesn't bother him much, and he bites a little harder in response, though thanks to dull teeth it doesn't hurt much. 

CG: [MUFFLED] DON' TETH ME BITH. 

TG: //He bites a little harder. 

CG: //That does seem to get a small reaction from him but he refuses to back down, biting harder. 

TG: [just as muffled]ill fuckin eat your hand 

CG: [MUFFLED] I WILL RIP OUT THIS CHUNK OF FLESH STRIDER. 

TG: //He goes harder, piercing the skin just barely. 

TG: [muffled]try it 

CG: //He doesn't let go, his teeth starting to break the skin too 

TG: //He winces. Though he may say otherwise, he doesn't actually want to hurt you. He only goes slightly harder, small amounts of blood going in his mouth. 

CG: //He doesn't really wanna hurt you either but it's kind of a matter of pride. He keeps adding pressure, drawing the tiniest bit of blood. 

CG: [MUFFLED] FUCK! 

TG: //He goes a little bit further, before realizing he may have gone too deep. Just in case, he releases you. He chooses a different location and bites down. He doesn't go as slow as before, and is already piercing skin. 

CG: //He lets out a little pained hiss as you do, in fact go a little too deep, chomping down hard on a different bit of your skin after taking a second to regain himself. 

TG: //He releases you for a moment, to talk clearer. He's already scoping out the next area though. 

CG: SO HOW FAR IS THIS GONNA GO STRIDER? 

TG: //He chooses another area and bites down. 

CG: //He lets go after a moment to reply. 

TG: as long as you make it. 

CG: //He's soon biting on a new area, drawing a tiny bit of blood right away. 

TG: //He hisses slightly. He is kind of catlike after all. He bites down harder, making sure not to go too deep, and licks a bit of the blood. 

CG: //He blushes a tiny bit, going a tiny bit deeper with a little noise of pain. 

TG: //He stays on the same area, still licking the blood through clamped teeth. He's as red as your text color of choice. 

CG: //He pulls away after a second, sort of looking away. 

TG: okay- 

TG: this is actually getting too much 

CG: YEAH... YOUR ARM'S KINDA... YEAH. 

CG: SORRY. 

TG: //He gets a bit closer, and starts licking your wounds. Once again, like a cat. 

CG: //He blushes worse but doesn't push you away, nodding a little bit. 

TG: its cool 

TG: //He looks up, and smiles a bit. He grabs the edge of your cape and wipes off the saliva and blood from your arm. 

CG: //He offers a little smile back, reaching his non-bitten hand up to lightly pet through Karkat's hair for a bit. 

TG: //He goes closer to you, accepting the pets. 

TG: //You hear a low rumble in his chest. 

TG: ///Oh my god. Is- He's fucking purring. You stifle a laugh. 

CG: //Dave really doesn't mean to laugh- It was just surprising, seeing someone who's usually all angry, just- Literally purring at the slightest touch. 

CG: SHUT UP. 

TG: //There's no real bite to his words though. 

TG: sorry- 

CG: //He doesn't sound too worried. 

CG: JUST DON'T STOP AND MAYBE I'LL REDAVE YOUR STRIDER. 

TG: well shit thats motivation. 

CG: //He starts very lightly scratching, wrapping his cape around them. 

TG: //His head automatically moves towards your hand. He gets closer still, wrapping his arms around your torso. 

CG: //He hums a little bit, wrapping his free arm around Karkat and continuing with the light scratches since Karkat seems to like that more. 

TG: //He does in fact like it. That melody you're humming seems so familiar. He can't quite place it. Suddenly, he realizes. 

CG: ARE YOU FUCKING HUMMING TWO TRUCKS, DAVE? 

TG: yeah why 

CG: //He keeps scratching without regard to much, seeming pretty comfortable. 

CG: YOU FUCKING IDIOT. 

TG: //Despite his words he said it quite lovingly. He reaches towards your other hand and holds it. 

CG: [UNDER BREATH] TWO TRUCKS, HOLDING HANDS. 

CG: //Dave grins, lightly squeezing your hand and leaning his head against you 

CG: //He looks for a moment like he's gonna crack a dumb joke, but decides against it. 

CG: WHAT. WHAT WERE YOU GONNA SAY? 

CG: OR WAS THE PASSION MORE THAN YOU COULD WITHSTAND? 

TG: no its nothing dont worry about it 

TG: itd ruin the moment 

CG: EH. JUST TELL ME LATER THEN. 

TG: yeah i will 

TG: //He seems to be contemplating something. Suddenly, so fast that you almost don't register that it happened, he goes up and gives you the smallest peck on the cheek. He returns to his comfortable position just as quickly. 

TG: //He's redfaced again. He tries to bury himself in the cape. 

CG: //His face goes bright red again, and he lets you hide. However, not before placing a very quick little smooch on the top of your head. 

CG: (INCOHERENT GAY RAMBLING) (AKA: AN OUTLOUD KEYSMASH.) 

CG: //He seems a little concerned, moving to look at your face. 

TG: you doin okay 

CG: YEAH. I JUST- 

TG: //He kisses you on the cheek again. Then immediately goes back to being a gay wreck under your cape. 

CG: //He kind of just hides now, blushing a vibrant red. For once, he's mostly quiet, beyond small gay panic noises. 

TG: //For once in his goddamn life, Karkat is actually completely silent. He stays clinged to you, still purring. 

CG: //He eventually starts to pet your hair gently again, seeming to slightly calm down. 

TG: //You both just lay there, enjoying the moment. 

CG: //He seems fully content with that, softly humming once again 

TG: //Karkat then grabs your phone and goes through youtube for a second, searching for something. He plays the first song he can think of: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F0xdQ8ES9fc 

TG: //He hums along happily. 

CG: //By now he doesn't protest when you take his phone, and he starts to hum along to the song once you put it on. 

TG: //He places the phone in your hand. 

CG: YOUR TURN. 

CG: BUT I SWEAR TO GOG IF YOU PUT ON THAT RICK ASTLEY MOTHERFUCKER, I'LL BITE YOU AGAIN. 

TG: relax im not gonna 

CG: //He thinks a second before turning on a song, the only one he could think of that it seemed like you might actually like. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DXV7Hu1tL1o 

CG: MIGHT BITE YOU ANYWAYS. 

TG: //He nuzzles into your shirt. 

CG: NEVER HEARD THIS ONE BEFORE. I LIKE IT. 

TG: i used to be pretty into this band honestly 

CG: //He stays quiet otherwise, just petting you idly. 

CG: SAME HERE. I'VE NEVER HEARD THIS THOUGH. GOTTA ADD IT TO MY PLAYLIST LATER. 

TG: //He grabs your free hand, giving it a tiny bite, nothing painful, then kisses it. 

CG: //He doesn't mind the little bite, especially not with the kiss after. He hands the phone to you. 

TG: ill text it to you 

CG: THANKS. 

TG: //He types something in the searchbar, and presses play. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WNhcg0u9oQ 

TG: //He sings along quietly. 

CG: //He smiles as he just listens to you singing, leaning in a little bit. 

TG: i dont think ive heard this before but i like it 

CG: HE HAS SOME GOOD SONGS. ON AN ALIGNMENT CHART OF MY MUSIC TASTE, HE'S LIKE A LAWFUL EVIL I THINK. 

TG: //He softly paps the phone against your face as the song ends. TG: //He takes the phone, thinking for a while before deciding, https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1Dwa_H-3Jio 

CG: OH I THINK I RECOGNIZE THIS GUY 

CG: JACK SOMETHING 

CG: WEIRD CLAY ALBUM COVERS. 

TG: yeah, jack stauber 

TG: vaguely creepy animations and shit but his songs are whole bops CG: YEAH. 

TG: //He closes his eyes and lets the music wash over him. 

TG: //The song ends and he ponders a moment, deciding on a song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wc2s9skF_58 

TG: oh this is actually really good 

CG: //He closes his eyes for now, listening to the song. 

CG: TOLD YOU MAN. CANCER BY MCR. 

CG: YOUR TURN 

TG: yeah, yeah. i was mostly messin with you anyway. 

CG: //He debates for a moment, and then decides on a song, https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Zm8xIo_2Aok 

CG: HOLY SHIT STRIDER. 

CG: FUCK YEAH. 

TG: see i have good taste 

CG: YOU'VE PROVED ME WRONG STRIDER. 

TG://He grabs the phone again. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buYrBbwyCGE 

TG: holy fuck i havent heard this in forever 

TG: i actually deadass memorized most of it ages ago 

CG: IT'S A TIMELESS SONG. 

CG: YOUR TURN AGAIN. 

The two of you lay there for the rest of the night, swapping songs and holding each other until you fall asleep.


End file.
